


A Long Time Ago

by orphan_account



Series: The Kyalin Series [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Sukka Mentioned, canon compliant sort of, korrasami mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kya was telling Jinora about Suki but ends up confessing the relationship that she had with Lin.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: The Kyalin Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996651
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	A Long Time Ago

"Okay, tell me about growing up with her, you never mention Suki in any of your stories," Jinora said pointing to a picture of Suki in her book.  
"That's because I didn't grow up with her." Her Aunt said softly  
"What do you mean? She was part of Team Avatar."  
"Do you ever wonder why, in your lesson, the tutor never mentioned Suki of Kyoshi Island? You had to look into her yourself to learn her story."  
"Yeah, even the books don't have much."  
"Well, you know how she was in the Firelord's personal guard."  
"Yeah,"  
"And you've learned about the New Ozai Society."  
Jinora covered her mouth in horror, "No!"  
"It was gory and painful. She was a close friend of Zuko's, they knew it would get to him."  
"Why did they kill her instead of Mai, she was his girlfriend."  
"Because she was his top guard, killing her was killing two birds with one stone."  
"Sokka was in love with her,"  
"After that Uncle Sokka was destroyed, when we learned that Bumi was a nonbender, well he was so upset so Uncle Sokka helped him, before that I didn't really know him, but after that, it seemed like what he lost when Suki died he filled with taking care of us. He would joke that I was my mom, Tenzin was dad, and Bumi was him. So we created a game, Lin was Toph, Izumi was Zuko, and Suyin was Suki. But we changed some things."  
"How so?"  
"Well let's just say we wrote some parts where Toph and Katara kissed and Sokka and Zuko definitely had something going on."  
"Oh my," Jinora laughed, "Free-spirited Aunt Kya and boring Cheif Beifong."  
"Hey, she wasn't always, she used to be so, bright and happy."  
"What happened?"  
"Well, a boy we knew had some things to say. Lin said she couldn't see me anymore. She started to date Tenzin and became hard and bitter. I still kissed her a few times and in those quick moments, hiding from Tenzin, I saw the real Lin. Then, the fight with Su, she became cold and I had to cut all ties with her, she wasn't herself anymore. I didn't want to me with this new Lin, and she didn't want me at all anymore."  
"Oh, can I tell-"  
"No! Lin would die if anyone found out. Even now I will respect her wishes."  
"Can I tell, Asami? She confessed to me that she has feelings for Korra but thinks that it isn't right."  
"Of course, tell her she can talk to me if she wants."  
"Aright, thank you for your stories, they were beautiful."  
"It feels good to tell somebody."  
"You never told anybody. I'm so sorry."  
"It's okay, that was long ago." But as Jinora walked off to talk to Asami, Kya began to cry. She still, even now missed Lin, and what they could've been.


End file.
